


Рассказывать друг другу сны

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На заявку: "Ариадна|Артур. На ней его рубашка. Пить кофе с молоком и рассказывать друг другу сны."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рассказывать друг другу сны

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку: "Ариадна|Артур. На ней его рубашка. Пить кофе с молоком и рассказывать друг другу сны."

\- Артур, а тебя снятся сны? Обычные, не сомнациновые?  
Ариадна сидела на его кухне в его рубашке, с растрепанными ото сна короткими (недавно постриглась) волосами . Над верхней губой у нее белела полоска молока.   
\- Снятся, - Артуру очень хотелось провести пальцами по ее губам, стереть молочный след, но вместо этого он пил обжигающий кофе, щурясь от пара.  
\- И о чем они?  
\- О разном. Есть повторяющиеся элементы. Лестницы, вода, бегство, падение. Не думаю, что они чем-то уникальны или отличаются от снов других людей.  
\- А кошмары?  
\- Нет, кошмары не снятся.   
\- А эротические? – Ариадна хитро прищурилась, - эротические сны снятся?  
Артур смотрел на нее, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
\- Иногда снятся и такие. Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе про такой сон? - он наклонился, чуть придвинулся к ней, будто собирался поделиться секретом.  
\- Расскажи…  
\- Однажды мне снилась комната, она словно растягивалась, убегала в горизонт. На полу комнаты была вода, и вода капала, стекала по стенам. И я видел девушку со спины. Она была в белой просвечивающей на свету рубашке. Волосы у нее вились и спадали на плечи. Она медленно шла вперед, а я шел за ней и никак не мог догнать. Она сняла рубашку и осталась обнаженной. У нее была худая спина с выступающими позвонками, тонкие руки. Она была такой маленькой, полупрозрачной. Я очень хотел ее обнять, защитить, целовать. Она была такой желанной, возбуждающей и… абсолютно недоступной…  
\- И ты так и не догнал ее?  
\- Нет, - Артур отстранился, отпил кофе. – Я проснулся в мокрых пижамных штанах и решил, что иногда лучше не видеть снов.   
\- Кхм, но.. наверное, не все сны у тебя такие, есть же с хорошим концом?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду эротические сны?  
\- Ну, например, они, да.  
\- Мне нужна была только та девушка. Но мне не удалось ей завладеть ни во снах… ни в реальности. Пока, - Артур подмигнул Ариадне, встал из-за стола, вымыл кружку. – Доедай завтрак и у нас сегодня много дел.   
Ариадна пила кофе с молоком и думала, что Артур всегда говорит загадками. Но так даже интересней. Она любила лабиринты, парадоксы и загадки.


End file.
